


minutes

by leviathanmirror



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: Prompted Solas x Lavellan drabbles.





	1. walking in a garden

The garden is the second to last place she visits before she leaves Skyhold forever. Her fingers brush over leaves of elfroot, planted with Cole and Solas at her side. The cold air burns her lungs as she breathes deep, tears burn at her eyes but she doesn’t let them fall. This was never really her place, no matter what Solas said about it (or painted on its walls, and that thought aches with such ferocity she wonders if she’ll be able to stand in the rotunda at all).

This is the one place she had left her mark with her own hand. There’s a joke about Dalish and walls in the back of her mind (she blames Varric) but it flits away as she slides her hand over the shockingly cold stone of one of the statues. She wonders one last time what this place really was, to it’s previous owners (her people?), what it really was to Solas.

Then she turns her back on the cold, nameless statues, the hardy little healing plants, and on this place that had once almost been home to her.


	2. breathlessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prose is practically purple but it was fun to write.

She’s breathless before he kisses her. It feels like her heart has been racing for eons and finally given the opportunity to slow down, to breathe, she denies it.

His kiss is tender at first, careful with their desperation and the ages of agony between them, but it can never stay that way. He wants too much and too deeply and she has always encouraged that in him. She’s his mirror today, equaling his need, this once, perhaps, overshadowing it with her own.

It’s lifetimes before they part, it has been lifetimes since they last kissed, and they’re both breathless by the end. They pant in the quiet, parched wolves, and she kisses the tears from his cheeks as if that might soothe the pain or the need in him, in either of them.

He reaches for her again, fingers tangling in her hair, and she reaches back, wounded and eager. With no space between them sorrow bleeds from her and into him and is returned manifold. Her kiss promises him that she can hold this and much more. This time, he believes.


	3. waking up alone

She awakes to phantom pain and lingering loneliness. A feeling that what she wanted so desperately had been, however briefly, within her reach. She counts out the seconds as they flow into minutes and the pain in her arm slowly dissipates. The ache in her chest never seems to leave but she’s used to it now.

She stays in bed for several more long minutes. Wondering if he waits for her when she wakes, to see if she’ll return to him. She doesn’t try to get back to sleep. Instead, she shoves off the covers and swings her feet over the side of the bed. If he is waiting for her, it it’s not in dreams.


	4. bauble

Dorian tries to take the necklace from her when he finds her outside the Eluvian. She has bloodied her remaining hand pounding on the glass with her fingers curled around the jawbone. She doesn’t argue but she refuses to release her grip on it. Cole curls his own fingers around hers, “you can’t,” he tells the others because she can’t, finally too exhausted by the pressure and the pain to find the words.

She sleeps with it grasped tight in her fist and puts it on when she wakes. She cleans the blood off with it around her neck and has Cole help her dress so she can hide it beneath her clothes. She still has no words to explain it and no one else would understand.


End file.
